The way of the Shinobi
by victoriaknight
Summary: I had not only failed my mission but I had failed my teammates as well, I failed Kakashi too. With Kakashi's head on my lap and the bodies laid still around me on the field, I had only one thought on my mind: 'I am such a failure'


A/N: alright! This is my first Fic and I am happy/nervous as hell. So please don't be too harsh, but I will take criticism, I know I need it! If you guys like the story, will continue to write it so Comment and review, give me some pointers! Thanks!

Title:

Rating: M

Pairing: KakaSaku

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just the plot!

Ch.1 "failure"

* * *

'_A Shinobi must never question their commander'_

'_A Shinobi must never show emotion'_

Those where two of the many rules I was taught at the academy as a child. I was told not to break the Shinobi rules countless times, but some how I broke two of them in a matter of moments. I didn't listen to Kakashi , instead I ran forward to the enemy thinking in the heat of the moment I could take them on. If only I didn't let my emotions get to me. But how could I not let them, these bastards killed three people on my team, MY TEAM! One of them was even a medic in training! She did nothing to hurt them, NOTHING! But…. Then I remembered that this is the real world, the world where innocent people die every day for no reason. None of it matter though, I was going to kill them for what they did and I wasn't going to stop until every last of these fuckers stopped breathing! I ran forward, not heeding Kakashi orders to stop. I took the first three out no problem. Two of them had their entire bodies crushed from my fist and the last one, a quick kick to the stomach, crushing this organs and sending him to the nearest tree. It killed him instantly. Their blood was on me but I didn't care. I grabbed a kunai from the holster on my leg and turned to my next opponent. He was twice my size and had the cold look of death in his eyes. Instead of becoming afraid, I became more enraged. This was the man who killed my medic in training. She was just a little girl with the dream of one day becoming a great medic and saving lives. Now those dreams were gone and so was she. Blinded my anger I charged right at him with not fear, I didn't see It coming. He dodged my kunai with ease and hit me with such force I heard cracks though out my entire body. I land on the floor, motionless. I looked up at my attacker, he had a katana in his right hand. He raised it above his head, ready to strike me down and kill me. I couldn't move, I just sat there waiting to die. Just before the blade could touch me I saw a flash of sliver, _Kakashi._

He blocked the blade with his metal protected glove, slamming the katana out of the surprised man's hand. I saw them fought, Kakashi dodging left and right from his attacker. They were both where strong and experienced ninja but Kakashi was getting the upper hand by slicing the man across the chest with his kunai. When I thought he would win, Kakashi got hurt. There was another hidden ninja that came from behind. I scream for Kakashi to look out but I was to late, Kakashi had four shuriken lodged into his back. I saw the pain in his eyes, I knew it hurt immensely. Even though he was badly injured, he was still able to kill the two quickly. He was still standing but breathing hard, with a pain expression on his face. His face was hung low but he lifted it up and looked at me. His hitai-ate was raise up and I could see his sharingan. I was thinking he would have a look of anger on his face, since I didn't listen to him and got us in this mess but he just looked at me like he was just glad I was ok.

All the pain in my body was gone as soon as I saw Kakashi fall. I got up and was at his side in a flash. He was out cold, he was losing too much blood, I could see red cover his entire back. My medic training kicked in and I slowly took out the shuriken from his back. One of them hit a artery and he was bleeding way too much to be taken lightly. When they were all out, I took my hands and put it onto his wounds with chakra in my hands. I first repaired his cut artery, then I repaired all of his other wounds. It took awhile but soon the cuts were healed. When I was done I looked around, all of my team but Kakashi was dead. I could see each of them lying there motionless, I could smell the great amount of bloodshed in the air. I had not only failed my mission but I had failed my teammates as well, I failed Kakashi too. With Kakashi's head on my lap and the bodies laid still around me on the field, I had only one thought on my mind:

'_I am such a failure' _

* * *

I know it's short and not the best, but the chapters will get longer and better!

Please comment and tell me how I did for my first time!

_-Victoria knight-_


End file.
